The American Spirit REWRITE
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Everyone just thought that America was only a hero obsessed idiot. Take a peak into the real mind of The United States of America and discover what it really contains. *Has dark&smart America* REWRITE!


Sunlight pored down upon the open fields of the endless prairie. A breeze was lightly brushing agents the small blades of grass and wheat, letting them drift slowly back and forth. In the center of the prairie where an old oak tree sat stood a young man. The man had dirty-blond hair that brushed agents his face in the breeze. His mouth was posed into a small smile as he watched the view, but what ruined this peaceful picture was the young man's eyes. They were vibrant sky blue, ones that somebody could be entranced by. Instead though of holding that happy and caring spark, they held a sort of cunning and dark aurora.

This young man was known as The United States of America or by his human name, Alfred. He was not human, but a personification of a country. There were many more of what he was, every country in the world had a personification. Some disappeared in time. For instance, Rome or Germania. They had both fallen as powerful empires and dissolved from history.

America had no thoughts on falling. Even though the world was in a repression (mainly his country) he was still very powerful. He was still the superpower.

Most of the other countries only thought of him as a hero obsessed idiot, just wanting to help people because he cared or for attention. They were somewhat right. He did like helping others, but not if they crossed him, then he could easily turn on them. America did not like traitors. Japan was an example of that. At the beginning of WW2 America had tried to remain neutral, to try to keep peace between him and the others. But, then Japan had to go and bomb his Pearl Harbor, he returned the gesture with full force by bombing him in the end of the war.

England was another example. His previous mentor had gone to far and extended the taxes, this he did not like. He then declared war, a revolution on England. He beat the empire to the ground without mercy and England had never been the same since.

Everyone had forgotten that America has savage blood in his veins, that he used to be one himself. He had been perfectly happy living with the Indians, his own people. Then the Europeans had to go and discover the new world, a mission they declared was from God. That was all just a bunch of lies. They were greedy and he was just a object for them to brainwash.

He wasn't perfect though either. He had also been very greedy one time and that had lead him to where he was today. It was called Manifest Destiny. By declaring that it was a mission from God he had pushed his fellow Indians out of their homeland and expanded his country from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific. He had sent them to an unwanted area where they could live, out of the kindness of his heart. There were still Indian reservations today, but they dwindled in the moving economy.

As his empire expanded so did his want for more land. Mexico was the unlucky target. America and Mexico raged in a bloody battle that was the Mexican-American War. It was mostly consisted of Mexico defending his land that America wanted, and what America wanted he would get. In the end The United States had come out as the victor, claiming almost half of Mexico's empire and land. Canada had to be another target. During the war of 1812 America had invaded Canada's land and tried to take it by burning it's parliament, though that had angered his brother and caused him to burn down his beloved capitol. America would never forget that day.

Manifest Destiny was still in his blood and bones, it still made him want. Want for more power and land that could be his for the taking. Everybody had forgotten that to or just tried to ignore it.

No one ever expected him to rise to power. He would never accomplish anything in their eyes, but then he proved them wrong. He had detached himself from England and risen as a world power. Now most wont try to even challenge him. There was a time though when one had just as much power as he had, one that would fight him till they could have blown up the world in nuclear war. That was Russia. America and Russia had been in a cold war, a war that could have gone to nuclear so many times. Only fate had barley held them apart from each other just enough so it would not happen. Russia had known America's true side before that, he had seen it during the revolution and the civil war when America almost ripped himself apart. Russia had seen the dark and cunning glint in his eyes and the in-saneness behind those smiles he always wore. Even though he and Russia had been enemies during the cold war, they always had time to sit together and discuss what they would do if they could take over the world. America had many ideas.

To sum this up America would always try to make sure he never fell, just like Rome or Germania all those years ago. He would always strive to remain strong, so that he could rule his empire and possibly the world one day. And if he fell.

Then the world would fall with him.

**Authors Notes:**

**This was just a thought that came to my head while I was listening to "Don't Mess With America" on youtube and I had to write it down somewhere. Just a short drabble. I dont know if i'm going to write a sequel to it.**

**To anyone who likes Dark&Smart America the you should see that video "Don't Mess With America"**

**p.s. this story is also on deviantart my username is smore 123.  
**

***I added on the manifest destiny part, it kinda slipped my mind. **


End file.
